


Into You

by topshelfwayhaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, i got out of the shower and sat here on my towel for over an hour and wrote this gay nonsense, this took me an hour, validate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topshelfwayhaught/pseuds/topshelfwayhaught
Summary: "Cute lil jealous Waverly fic"Ask from TumblrNicole is oblivious and Waverly is a little bit jealous





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what up!  
> Just your friendly neighborhood gay here to bring you a shitty one shot.  
> Im no professional so please excuse my overuse of the coma.  
> Drop me a line on the tumblr  
> topshelfwayhaught dot tumblr dot com (thats what us old people say when giving a website)

Jealousy 

If there was one absolute thing in this universe; it would be that Waverly Earp was deeply and irrevocably in love with Nicole Haught. 

At times when they would both lay in bed, ready for sleep to take over. Waverly would stay up a bit longer and let her mind wonder and think of all the things she loved about her girlfriend. 

How caring she was when it came to others.

How passionate she could be about her job. 

How she would show Waverly how much she loved her. Often telling her so, but it counted more when she showed it to her. In the smallest ways possible. 

Like when she would remember a small detail about Waverlys like and dislikes of things, or something Waverly said a long time ago. 

Often times, Waverly would also think about the things that would annoy her about her girlfriend. 

Like the fact that she would always wake up with the best attitude every morning.

The fact that she always had to be neat and clean. 

Even when they were caught in the heat of the moment and scattered their clothes all around the room; and once they were done nicole would get up and start cleaning. Waverly always wanted to cuddle and fall asleep right away. While Nicole insisted on changing the sheets and a quick body shower to be fresh for bed. 

But the one thing that would annoy her to no end was the fact that Nicole was always oblivious to the advances of others. 

It was hilarious, really. 

Waverly wondered how that cop who walked into Shortys ready to flirt with her, could be so unaware when others would flirt with her. 

The first time Waverly witnessed this, they were both following up on a report of strange activity down at the Stone farm. Thinking that it could be part of some revenant activity, Dolls asked Waverly to tag along with Nicole and keep an eye out. 

They both walked to the front door, and a young man opened it. 

While he was obviously very drunk, he was also very much flirting with the officer. 

Turned out the strange activity was in fact just some fireworks that had been illegally purchased. 

Nicole left a warning and soon left the property. 

While in the car, Waverly could not believe that Nicole had not made a comment on the open advances from the man. Waverly, being curious as ever, finally broke down and asked Nicole about it. 

“He was obviously drunk Waves, I honestly did not notice anything other than him trying to get out of trouble” 

Events like this one kept happening once in a while. 

A barista being extra flirty while handing Nicole her coffee.

A car wash attendant offering extra services at no price for “the great officer”.

A waitress taking a little longer to take Nicole's order and being a bit too flirty for Waverlys taste. 

It always ended the same way. Waverly asking her about it, and Nicole mentioning that she did not notice anything strange other than people being friendly.

“Not everyone out there is a revenant or demon Waves, some people are just nice, and enjoying life” she would say while driving back home. 

Wynonna always found the situation funny. She would always laugh at the stories Waverly would tell her and it was always followed by alcohol going down Wynonna's throat. 

“How in the world did Haught end up scoring with you?? She's more oblivious than i was while you two were sneaking around”

And it wasn't hard to say that Waverly would also find the situations funny, and would always laugh along with her sister.

“Haughty pants is so in love with you, she doesn't even have the idea of looking at anyone else baby girl” 

And while she really thought about it, none of those situations ever made her jealous. 

She would witness them, and think about the ones that would happen while she wasnt with nicole and she would not feel a little bit of jealousy. 

Well, that was until now of course. 

For the past few weeks Nicole had made a new friend. 

Stella.

Stella from the hair salon. 

Stella with the cute laugh and the pretty blonde hair. 

Stella who would touch her girlfriends head in such a gentle way, that you would think she might break something if she were too rough. 

Stella who happened to be hanging out around Nicole more often now. 

It had started with Nicole politely inviting Stella to Shortys one night. 

The gang had been on edge on the latest revenant, and they had agreed to get together to clear their heads and come up with a good plan the following day. 

Nicole had mentioned this at the salon and Stella had mentioned how much she needed a drink after the long week she had. 

Enter polite and friendly Nicole. 

Enter Waverly with a hint of jealousy.

The night had not been so bad, Stella was funny and smart, but she had obviously  been flirting with nicole. Even Wynonna had noticed. Even Doc had noticed!

How dare Stella, with the perfect hair, and the cute laugh come in here and flirt with her girlfriend? 

And how dare Nicole not notice? And laugh at all her jokes? Unbelievable!

Waverly was definitely feeling drunk by that point. 

Thankfully Nicole had noticed and politely excused herself and Waverly to go home and call it a night. 

As they got up to go, Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly, and Waverly could not help but give Stella a smirk when she noticed her eyes wonder right to the officers arms around her.

It would have been fine if that were the only time something like that had happened, but as the weeks passed Stella seemed to be around more. 

She would bring Nicole coffee because she just “happened to be close by” 

On occasions she would sit at the bar while she waited for Nicole to finish her shift. 

One night she even stopped by Nicoles house unannounced, and they ended up watching a movie and having some wine. Waverly had found them both on the couch around midnight, they were giggling while watching the movie. 

And Nicole, bless her heart, oblivious Nicole. 

She could never see the flirty looks, or lingering touches that Stella threw her way. 

It had been a couple of weeks until finally wynonna spoke up about the subject.

“Alright Haught Sauce. You are seriously yanking my chain if you do not see all the action this Stella chick has been throwing your way” The three of them had been eating their dinner in silence at the homestead and no one had said a word until now. 

Nicole just looked at wynonna with confusion on her face, while Waverly very clearly looked annoyed at her girlfriend. 

“Guys, seriously. There is nothing going on there, Stella in my friend! We have gotten very close and she doesn't really have many people here. You know she's from out of town and she's just trying to make some friends, just like I am” 

And with that the subject was not brought up again. 

Except for jeremy making comments.

And Doc being very open on what he saw.

And even Dolls throwing in a joke or two. 

Nicole and Waverly would have very open talks about it. Nicole always assured Waverly that there was nothing going on and that she only had eyes for waverly, and no one else would ever take her place. 

Waverly, of course, knew that nothing was going on, but she could not help but feel a little bit of jealousy anytime she would see them together. 

It was on a friday night when it all finally caught up to Nicole.

The gang had a particularly good week with revenant hunting.

And on the insinstance of Wynonna they all had to go out and celebrate.

Stella of course invited herself along to join them in a bar a few towns over.

The crowd was a bit more peaceful and there would be no revenants around, since it was outside the triangle. 

And it also did not hurt that it had karaoke night. 

Once again the gang found themselves tipsy, laughing at their stories and shenanigans from the other patrons. After a while they were all very close to drunk and Wynonna had suggested a karaoke performance from Waverly to Nicole.

“Get up there baby girl! Show your girl how much you love her and sing her one of those cheesy love songs” 

Before Waverly could even respond, Stella got up from her sit. 

“No worries y’all i've got something to perform, and get ready cus this will be one hell of a song”

Nicole laughed out loud and followed with a “Wooohoo! Yeah Stella!” 

Waverly could only sigh in annoyance.

 

With stella up there ready to go, Wynonna could feel that this would be one hell of a show.

The music started and stella began to sing the opening lyrics 

 

_ I'm so into you, I can barely breathe _

_ And all I wanna do is to fall in deep _

_ But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line _

_ So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey _

 

Nicole leaned over to Waverly and whispered “wow shes actually not so bad” 

Waverly shockingly turned to Nicole with an opened mouth. 

Nicole, however, had turned back to the stage and kept bobbing  her head. 

Wynonna caught waverlys eye and just laughed and shook her head. 

 

_ Oh baby, look what you started _

_ The temperature's rising in here _

_ Is this gonna happen? _

_ Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move _

_ Before I make a move _

 

At this point Stella got a little more bold and took the microphone off the stand and started to sway her hips and dance around the stage. 

 

_ So baby, come light me up and baby I'll let you on it _

_ A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it _

_ A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body _

_ 'Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you _

_ Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret _

_ A little bit scandalous, but baby, don’t let them see it _

_ A little less conversation and a little more touch my body _

_ 'Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah _

 

Stella kept her eyes on Nicole the whole time, and it was like one of those scenes in a movie, when the main character has a sort of epiphany. 

Nicole kept bopping to the music, but slowly slowed down as she really paid attention to the lyrics and then completely stopped dancing along. 

There was confusion on her face, followed by surprise and then shock as she turned to waverly. 

“Hey! I think Stella might be singing this to me?” she said in an innocent shocked expression

Waverly could only roll her eyes and let out a long sigh.

They both turned when they heard wynonna pounding on the table, trying to catch her breath from laughing so much. 

“Damn it Nicole, you're such a useless lesbian” 


End file.
